A typical hydraulic damper (also known as a shock absorber or dashpot) is a mechanical device designed to smooth out or dampen shock impulses, and dissipate kinetic energy. Pneumatic and hydraulic shock absorbers commonly take the form of a cylinder with a sliding piston inside. The cylinder is filled with a liquid (such as hydraulic fluid) or air. Shock absorbers may include cushions and/or springs. The shock absorber's function in the suspension system of a vehicle is to absorb or dissipate energy acting on the vehicle. While shock absorbers may also serve the purpose of limiting excessive suspension movement, their intended main purpose is to dampen spring oscillations. Shock absorbers use valving of oil and gases to absorb excess energy from the springs. Vehicles typically employ both hydraulic shock absorbers and coil springs or torsion bars. In such a suspension system, “shock absorber” typically refers specifically to the hydraulic piston that absorbs and dissipates (i.e. dampens) vibration.
One problem commonly associated with hydraulic dampers occurs during full extension of the hydraulic damper at high velocities. When this situation occurs, the piston hits the end of the rebound chamber and leads to vibrations, which can lead to parts wearing out and/or breaking. This impact of the piston hitting the end of the rebound chamber at full extension also dissipates its energy through the chassis of the vehicle, which can be harsh on the vehicle operator and/or passengers. This energy dissipated from the impact can reduce the overall reliability and/or durability of, not just the suspension system, but the overall vehicle system. As such, there is clearly a need to dampen the impact of the piston hitting the end of the rebound chamber, especially during high velocities.
A rebound buffer is designed as such a device to dampen the impact of the piston hitting the end of the rebound chamber. Current rebound buffers include flexible materials placed in the rebound chamber. These flexible materials are adequate for providing a rebound buffer with a set damping characteristic. However, these flexible material rebound buffers are known to wear out over time. In addition, these flexible rebound buffers do not allow for the damping characteristic of the rebound buffer to be adjusted, as they are set based on the type and size of material used. Thus, there is clearly a need to provide a rebound buffer for a hydraulic shock that is durable or lasts longer, and one that may be adjustable.
The instant invention is designed to provide an adjustable rebound buffer that addresses the above mentioned problems.